


every leap, every fouetté, every saut de basque

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, One-Sided Attraction, dancer!aomine, dancer!kagami, dancer!kuroko, kagami falling for kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dancer</p><p>Just watching him was enough to keep Kagami rooted to the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every leap, every fouetté, every saut de basque

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't exactly an established KagaKuro fluffy love story, more like Kagami just falling for Kurokocchi! Hope you enjoy it anyways :3

He had been sitting in his usual corner of the studio after class, chugging down a bottle of water and wiping the sweat gathered on his forehead with a towel. Suddenly a heavy weight draped over him, almost making him choke as he swatted at the tanned man behind him.

"A-Ahomine! Get the hell off!" he rasped, coughing and glaring at said Ahomine, who was grinning down at him.

"Shut up," the dancer drawled, pulling Kagami up to his feet forcefully as he dragged the redhead towards the door. "I have something to show you."

Confused, but deciding not to retaliate against Aomine, Kagami let himself be led out of the Carmine Studio, down the hall past the cafeteria, the physio room, and numerous other studios full of dancers in class before halting in front of the Empyrean Studio, which was empty.

Or so he thought.

"Sh," Aomine shushed him as he gave Kagami a little shove forward. Intrigued, Kagami peeked through the glass window on the door to find someone dancing. He was about to whip back around and ask Aomine why the hell he would disturb Kagami's break time just for this, but he froze when he watched the dancer closely.

The figure was small, his build too slender to be a hip hop dancer like himself or Aomine. Although slim, Kagami could make out lean, defined muscles beneath the milky skin, clearly built up from years of diligent training. The person moved gracefully, smoothly, his steps so quiet and light he seemed to be floating. His movements weren't sharp; they flowed like cool water in a silky stream, but they were filled with energy nonetheless, white candlelight seeming to softly light up the dancer from within. Against the pale Tiffany blue walls of the studio and the bright white light of the lamps hanging from the ceiling, he looked like he was born to dance in that very room, his powder blue hair and ivory skin perfectly matching his surroundings. Kagami stared and stared, his eyes following every leap, every fouetté, every saut de basque as the dancer whirled around the studio to silent music.

"Pretty, eh?" Aomine whispered from behind Kagami as they continued to watch.

"Yeah..." he breathed, feeling as if he were being pulled forward like a magnet. Suddenly a hand clapped on his shoulder and Aomine dragged him back a step so they were out of sight. "His name's Tetsu. He joined the ballet company a few weeks ago so he's in the corps de ballet, but I'm sure his rank will go up in no time."

Kagami's eyes widened. He wasn't a pro in ballet, but with that skill Tetsu(?) should at least be a first soloist. "Okay...but why am I watching him...?"

Aomine smirked. "Well, you sounded like you were in pretty bad need of a guy last week at Ryo's place. He's the one who told me that Tetsu was gonna transfer from his other company. So, here we are."

A furious blush exploded on Kagami's face. "I was drunk!" he hissed. Last Saturday, Aomine had invited Kagami over to Ryo Sakurai's, aka Aomine's boyfriend's, house after another long week of training. Kagami still found it amazing how a rough hip-hop dancer like Aomine got along with a delicate ballet dancer like Sakurai, but the two had been together for years so he supposed they were doing well. The three of them started drinking around ten, and apparently Kagami had one drink too many because he started blubbering about how he "wanted a boyfriend like Aomine" (although he had no memory of that night).

"So? It must be still true," Aomine commented as he peeked through the window again. "Oh, it looks like he's done." And without a warning, he burst open the studio door and sauntered right in, leaving Kagami gaping.

"Heyyy, Tetsu! Long time no see!" Aomine exclaimed, and Kagami had no choice but to enter the room as well. Looking at the slender dancer again made him feel nervous all over.

"Aomine-kun," he said, his voice as light and flowing as his dancing. "It's been a while."

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Kagami," Aomine said, pulling a blushing Kagami by the arm until they were face to face. "Kagami, Tetsu."

"Uh, h-hey. I'm Taiga Kagami." he managed to say somewhat normally. But when those eyes, eyes bluer than any clear sky, locked with his, his heart about stopped.

"My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. It's a pleasure to meet you."


End file.
